(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video signal processing apparatuses, and in particular to video signal processing apparatuses which suppress crosstalk more effectively when displaying videos.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Three dimensional video display apparatuses which display three dimensional videos have been conventionally known (for example, see Patent Reference 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2001-258052) and Patent Reference 2 Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2000-134644). Each of these three dimensional display apparatuses is capable of displaying a three dimensional video, for example, by alternately displaying left-eye images and right-eye images between which parallax is present.
Furthermore, Patent Reference 1 discloses a technique of cancelling crosstalk between a right video and a left video. The crosstalk canceling is processing of subtracting a signal level corresponding to the amount of persistence of an immediately-preceding video signal from a signal level of a video signal to be displayed next.
In the case where the amount of persistence of the immediately-preceding video signal is large, the crosstalk-canceled signal may have a signal level of a negative value. In this case, conventional methods only allow display of a signal having a signal level of a value modified to 0. However, such modification inevitably changes the hue of the video signal to be displayed.